


jesse mccree: wasp whisperer

by yesitsalsoagun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also kind of, Canon-typical swearing, Dialogue Heavy, Discussions of Talon, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Interrogation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun
Summary: Vespa gets caught. She and McCree have a talk.





	jesse mccree: wasp whisperer

When Vespa woke up, her hands were cuffed to a table.

 

The memories came back to her in waves—she was separated from the rest of her team on a mission. Several Overwatch agents found her, and attempted to bring her in for information. Vespa had fought like hell to keep out of their hands—she remembered leaving a pretty deep gash on one of them. She hoped it hurt as much as the butt of his pulse rifle had.

 

She vaguely remembered being sedated and passing out on the ground.

 

Considering she was sitting in an interrogation chamber, she figured all of her weapons had been confiscated. The ones from her suit were obviously gone, and she couldn’t feel the ones on her belt. She shifted her feet in her boots and _damn_ , they’d taken those too.

 

They even took her mask. She felt so bare without something to hide her face behind.

 

There was nothing she could do but wait. Wait for some self-righteous Overwatch agent to come shout at her and expect her to cower in fear and hand over all of Talon’s secret plans. Wait for them to realize she wasn’t saying anything and then sentence her to—what, prison? Death? Death seemed more likely.

 

The door to the interrogation chamber opened, and Vespa kept her eyes fixed on the wall in front of her.

 

“Let me start all of this off by saying I never thought anyone could have _so many_ knives on them,” her interrogator pulled a chair from the table and sat down.

 

Vespa felt a pang of surprise when she realized she recognized him.

 

Jesse McCree, 37, Chicano, Overwatch agent, sharpshooter, dresses like a cowboy. Reaper’s description was very accurate.

 

“Why don’t we start off with your name,” McCree’s smile seemed genuine and open. A ruse, she figured. Reaper had taught him well; she was almost convinced. “We know your codename is Vespa. Is there something else I could call you?”

 

Vespa remained silent, face flat.

 

“It’s alright, you ain’t being recorded.”

 

No response. He sighed.

 

“Things will go a lot smoother if you cooperate.”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Alright, if y’ain’t gonna spill, I might as well cut to the chase,” he held out his hand in an exaggerated motion and counted off on his fingers. “Tell me all about Talon’s agents, bases, and secret evil plans.”

 

“Very forward,” Vespa said flatly, stifling the urge to laugh. “You could at least buy me a drink first.”

 

He stared at her, blinking owlishly, before a thoughtful look passed over his face.

 

“I don’t see why not,” he shrugged as he tapped something.  There was a click, and the cuffs lifted away from the table. He paused to look at her sternly. “I can put you down if you try anything. But that would be a hassle for both of us, so please don’t.”

 

She rose to her feet. “Understood.”

 

His demeanor relaxed as he led her out of the room and down the hall. They stopped at a vending machine and he fished out some money.

 

Vespa leaned back against the vending machine as he punched in a code. A moment later, he handed her a water bottle. She accepted it.

 

“So,” she popped the lid off with ease, “you’re Reaper’s kid, aren’t you?”

 

McCree froze, looking surprised. His expression shifted into something more thoughtful before he replied.

 

“I was.”

 

“Thought so,” she took a long drink of water before facing him again. “Is that what you came to talk to me about?”

 

“I came to talk to you about _Talon_.”

 

“Really? You didn’t bring in any folders, didn’t bring out any information. You don’t even know my _name_. If you did any digging you’d know. Something tells me your ex-strike commander is planning on interrogating me and won’t be too happy when he finds the room empty.”

 

“I’m not stupid,” he chuckled. “Told him I’d handle it; he can’t go anywhere in his condition.”

 

She remembered the blow she’d landed on him and fought back a smile. Bastard had it coming.

 

“It’s fine, you can laugh,” McCree popped off the lid of his own drink.

 

Vespa chuckled lightly to herself before shaking her head. “So…what? You’re just going to tell them I didn’t say anything after you hear what you want to hear?”

 

“Maybe. Depends on what you tell me.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“How’d you know who I was?”

 

She tapped a finger on the bottle.

 

“Reaper gave us your descriptions so we wouldn’t kill you. Said he wanted to do it himself.”

 

“ _Descriptions_ plural?”

 

“You weren’t the only one in Blackwatch.”

 

His jaw clenched and he leaned forward. “Shit.”

 

“Yea,” she took another swig.

 

McCree thought over that for a while and Vespa drank in silence.

 

“Who else?”

 

“Genji. Mirial. Fio. I think he mentioned a couple others but not to me directly.”

 

“Well. Shit.”

 

“What else do you want to know?”

 

He sighed, settling himself back against the vending machine.

 

“Is Moira O’deorain working for Talon?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is Widowmaker really Amélie Lacroix?”

 

“She was.”

 

“What’s Sombra’s real name?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“What’s _your_ real name?”

 

Vespa blinked twice before turning to look at him. He regarded her expectantly.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, I got through all the Talon questions I could think of, so I figured we could get to the niceties.”

 

She tilted her head at him. Part of her mind told her that this was absolutely an act. He was playing her to get more information.

 

But what did she have to lose? Either Talon would come clean up their mess and kill her, or Overwatch would decide to put her down for working with Talon. The end result was the same no matter what, so why not play along?

 

“Melissa. Melissa Barrett.”

 

“Well, Melissa, nice to meet you. I’m Jesse McCree,” he offered his hand, as if she didn’t already know his name.

 

Melissa tentatively took his hand and shook it. She was starting to believe the smile on his face.

 

“Alright, Jesse,” she said, trying her best to sound friendly, “what else do you want to know?”

 

“Why Talon?”

 

Melissa was quiet for a long time.

 

“I was young,” she said at last, “didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

Jesse nodded with a faraway look in his eyes before he shook his head, smile on his face again.

 

“Really? Wasn’t the whole ‘make the world stronger by destroying it’ or the creepy evil aesthetic?”

 

She shook her head. “No.”

 

“Why stay?”

 

“Where would I go?” she laughed. “I’ve been _this_ for so long that I don’t think I’m capable of anything else.  And…” her gaze drifted to the ground as she gripped the bottle in her hands tightly. “It is not time. I cannot leave yet.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I…” she struggled with how to word it. “I would not object to leaving Talon, if, by some miracle, I could find a use for my current skills. Talon is not _pleasant_ , and I do not share their grand ideas or ideals. I stay because there is one person I would follow to the ends of the earth and beyond.”

 

Melissa looked him in the eyes.

 

“I stay for Reaper. I stay for Gabriel Reyes.”

 

McCree stiffened.

 

“They…Reaper isn’t Gabe.”

 

“Isn’t he?”

 

“ _He’s not._ ”

 

“Do you think I don’t know _why_ he told us not to kill you?” Vespa said. “He claims he wants to do it himself, but he has had ample opportunity to do so and hasn’t yet.”

 

“So what?”

 

Vespa leaned in for a moment to whisper to him. “He _can’t_.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“He saved Genji from Widowmaker. Objected to me talking to Mirial because he thought I would put her in danger. Didn’t pull the trigger on you when you passed out in Ilios.”

 

“He—what?”

 

“You were badly wounded and passed out waiting for help to arrive. Reaper found you but he didn’t do anything. He just…stood there. And then he left.”

 

“I…I didn’t even realize I was out for that long. I just closed my eyes and when I woke up…” he shook his head before squinting at her suspiciously. “How do _you_ know that?”

 

“I was there, watching to make sure you didn’t bleed out before help arrived.”

 

He thought on that for a few minutes.

 

“Are you really dating Mirial?”

 

Ah. Fuck. Well…shit.

 

“Not after this, I imagine,” she laughed humorlessly. “Either Overwatch will kill me or Talon will, so that will be the end of that.”

 

“You really think they will?”

 

Melissa didn’t know which he was referring to.

 

“Yes.”

 

“If what you said…if what you believe is true, do you really think Reaper will let that happen? That he’ll just leave you to rot and die?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jesse laughed loudly. “Gabriel ‘no one left behind’ Reyes? Really?”

 

Melissa thought back to a mission before. There had been no logical reason to go back for her, what with the place swarming with Overwatch agents, and with her unable to fight or move. But he did.

 

“You may have a point.”

 

“Of course I do. Do you know how many years I worked for him? And how many times I messed up in those years?” He shook his head. “You know how many times he left me behind?”

 

“How many?” Melissa asked, knowing full well the answer.

 

Jesse leaned in, grinning. “Not once.”

 

Something about him was convincing. Some nagging part of her mind reminded her it was probably a trick, but...the smile he gave her was bright. Contagious, even. Despite everything, Melissa found herself smiling alongside him.

 

“I like you, Jesse McCree,” Vespa announced, more to herself than anything. “I hope…I hope the day comes soon that I can leave Talon and we won’t have to fight each other.”

 

Jesse nodded, smile softening. “Me too. I hope…I hope you can get out of that hellhole sometime soon.” He chuckled to himself. “Hell, maybe if you pull some punches Overwatch will save you a spot.”

 

Vespa laughed loudly. “Oh, I very much doubt that.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to, if I were you.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“They let me in.”

 

“ _Gabriel_ let you in.”

 

“Fair enough. But, hey. I’m here. Mirial’s here. We’ll vouch for you.”

 

“I…” something caught in Vespa’s throat. “I would appreciate that, though I’m not sure I deserve it.”

 

“Sure you do. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? Hell, I heard one of your guys busted out and is doing some good now.”

 

“Baptiste?”

 

“Yea, that’s the one!”

 

Vespa smiled softly, eyes drifting to the ground. “I’m proud of him. He’s done what none of us could. He stopped making excuses for his actions and started making real change.”

 

“Maybe when the time comes you can follow in his footsteps.”

 

“We’ll see, I suppose,” Melissa hummed, gaze distant. She snapped out of it and turned towards McCree. “Did you get all the answers you need?”

 

“All the ones I can get now,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Things tend to be more complicated than they seem.”

 

Vespa nodded, and steadily downed the rest of her water before screwing the lid back on.  She tossed it into a trash can a few feet away and turned back to McCree. “Back to the interrogation chamber, I assume?”

 

“Yea,” he said with an apologetic shrug. She nodded in understanding.

 

The two of them headed back to the room in silence, save for the rhythmic clinking of McCree’s spurs against the tile floor. He opened the door for her, and grabbed her arm when she moved to enter.

 

“Vespa.” He waited for her to look at him, serious expression on his face. “I think you deserve a second chance. I’d be okay if you found a place here. Hell, I’d like you to.  But you’re still apart of Talon. If you hurt innocent people, I’ll shoot and I won’t miss. You understand?”

 

She nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact. “I do.”

 

“Good,” he released her arm. She began to walk inside, but paused just past the door frame.

 

“I doubt this means much, coming from a Talon operative, but I don’t hurt innocent people if I can help it. I finish my mission. That’s all.”

 

“You won’t have much trouble avoiding bullets from me, then.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” she smiled back at him, before continuing to the table and sitting down. As she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she heard the door close to her right. Moments passed, and she smiled to herself. She didn’t hear it lock.

 

The sound of McCree’s jingling spurs faded down the hallway, along with the song he was softly whistling to himself.

 

If she broke out that night, he wouldn’t see her at all.

 


End file.
